


Curiosidad

by Chappylandia



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billford mentioned, Gen, Obsessive Behavior, narrado por Bill, obsessive Bill
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel Pines solo es una brillante distracción, nunca su verdadero objeto de deseo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosidad

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre: Curiosidad.  
> Fandom: Gravity Falls.  
> Pareja: Pseudo-Billdip.  
> Fecha: 11 de octubre de 2015.  
> También publicado en: sc-chappylandia.tumblr.com

Mabel se ríe, y su risa es pura, fresca y deslumbrante. Bill apenas puede soportarla. Su pequeña Estrella Fugaz destellaba con un brillo lo suficientemente abrumador como para cegar a la mitad de los demonios que Bill ha conocido en sus siglos de existencia. Aun así, Bill la observa con lo más parecido al cariño que un demonio puede sentir por un humano: curiosidad.

Pero Mabel Pines solo es una brillante distracción, como lo fuera Stanley alguna vez, nunca su verdadero objeto de deseo. Ese respondía al simple nombre de Dipper Pines.  
Pine Tree, su precioso Pine Tree, indefenso y asustado Pine Tree. Bill siente todos sus poderes palpitando en su interior con la simple mención del niño.

Dipper era demasiado parecido a Stanford para su propia seguridad, demasiado curioso, lo suficiente como para que Bill sintiera hacia él esa curiosidad insana y maliciosa que solo su tío había despertado antes.

Oh, pero Dipper era mucho mejor de lo que Stanford había sido en sus mejores días, menos en control, menos ingenuo, y muchísimo más difícil de domar.

Y Bill lo desea, con mucha más fuerza de lo que había deseado jamás a Stanford Pines, más de lo que había deseado nunca a un humano.

Mabel vuelve a reírse, pero Bill ya no presta atención: en su mente solo esta Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, y en lo único que el demonio puede pensar es en el día que al fin pueda poseer por completo la mente de Pine Tree. Afortunadamente, ese día estaba cada vez más cerca.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! :) Este es mi primer fic de Gravity Falls. That's all I wanted to say :) Espero les guste.


End file.
